


First Best

by thors_soft_cheeks



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Bottom Loki, Christmas Eve, Christmas setting, Chubby Kink, Chubby Thor, Coffee date, Food, Holiday Season, Human AU, M/M, Mild Feeding, One Shot, Thorki - Freeform, Weight Gain, abusive relationship (mentioned), festive, high school sweethearts reunited, loki being into it, loki is succesful and sleek, musclechub, thor is an adorable sad panda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thors_soft_cheeks/pseuds/thors_soft_cheeks
Summary: It’s almost Christmas when Loki decides to look up his high school sweetheart from way back when. And he bumps into a couple of very sweet surprises.





	First Best

Loki was thrilled to see that the Facebook search for ‘Thor Odinson’ delivered a result. He clicked on the profile, which was luckily largely public, to hopefully see more than just a blurry but recognizable profile picture.

He had been bored out of his mind that whole afternoon and couldn’t get himself to work, not even after four espressos. He had been thinking about his best friend turned first love back in high school more and more, and thus decided this moment would be an excellent occasion to see what the guy was up to now. And, of course, what he looked like these days.

Browsing through the pictures, he saw that Thor looked good. Very good. He had grown a thick but well trimmed beard on the newer pictures (which were only relatively new because they dated two years back – it was possible he changed a bit since then.) and had obviously grown into a fine looking man altogether. Tall, clearly frequenting the gym and hitting the weights, with his hair often pulled back into a ponytail or a small but thick braid. And still handsome, so damn handsome. Loki sighed and began to wonder how on earth they lost touch throughout college. They both went to different unis but then again… they could have tried harder to stay in touch instead of breaking up. Loki then concluded they were young, and very foolish. 

Thor’s relationship status was left blank. Loki felt a small but noticeable tingle. He himself had been single for a few months now. Out of a relationship he had initiated to end because… well maybe because that man wasn’t Thor. It had been fun but the sparks had dissipated quickly. He then decided not to fool himself and the guy any longer, for both their sakes.  
Loki quickly gathered his courage and sent Thor a friend request. He figured he could at least get back in touch with him as a friend, maybe. Loki sighed and closed the browser window. He had a meeting in a few minutes, which was conveniently distracting.

\--

That evening, shortly after a small leftover dinner, Loki decided to check Facebook again. Friendship request with Thor Odinson approved! Loki was thrilled and felt another tingle when he saw a message stating: ‘Hey! Wow, this is a surprise!’

Loki immediately shoved his cup of tea aside in order to type better. This needed thorough precision. He had no intention of fucking this up. ‘Hey man, thought about you and decided to stalk you. How are you doing?’ Enter. Read, immediately.

Thor is typing…  
Thor is typing…  
‘Holy crap, is he writing a book?’ Loki thought. The typing took ages.  
Finally. ‘I’m good, finished school a couple years ago but found my passion in baking at a patisserie. You’re welcome to try my donuts!’

Thor and food. That was a familiar love story. Loki was always amazed by what he could stuff in his face in a few minutes. And how he never seemed to get fat. He was doing insane amounts of sports back in the day so he likely just burned it all off again in a whim.

‘I’d love to. I’d also love to meet up again if you’re up to it? It looks like we live in the same old home town again.’ Loki answered boldly.

Thor was typing for another damn age once more. Did the guy use his cock to type?  
‘I’m free on December 24, four PM. Starbucks again? I seem to remember you loved that place.’

‘Deal. Christmas eve it is. See you there!’  
Loki’s heart jumped in his ribcage. So easy going, so relaxed. He felt a kind of warmth fill him up. Just like all those years ago.

‘Cool! Looking forward to it. You look great, man. Very classy! Gotta go, hit the gym xoxo’  
Thor had obviously checked Loki’s profile as well, where most of his pictures featured him in a suit and tie or a nice long black coat. He wasn’t really that rich but he knew damn well how to dress.

December 24 wasn’t super far away, but Loki counted down the days, casually checking Thor’s profile during those days, having to admit to himself that the pictures he gazed at, were being engraved in his mind. Those eyes, that smile. So familiar and yet so interesting and new. That body he wanted to touch and feel again, albeit a lot different too because of all that new muscle. Loki shuddered. Maybe, just maybe he had a chance.

–-

The city was hell to drive around in. Everyone was rushing to buy their last Christmas gifts and on top of that the streets were covered in a thick layer of snow, so traffic was a complete and utter mess. Loki was definitely going to be late. And he hated it. He hated himself for not leaving earlier because he forgot all about the snow and the crowdedness. He spent the entire drive to the city center cursing and honking to everyone who was in his way. He had an Important Date and anyone who would even potentially sabotage that, should spontaneously combust. Asap.

And of course, things got worse. Two of the three parking lots he tried were full, and during the walk to the coffee house, it began to snow heavily. Loki feared to look like a damn yeti upon his arrival. That would be a laugh, or just a shitty impression.

\--

Loki tried to brush and shake the snow off his clothes and hair before entering, but it was quite useless. The snow would have to melt off him once he was inside. Loki entered the coffee store as calmly as he could, as if nothing had happened before and he had just had the chillest trip ever.

He hung up his coat and looked around. Thor was hard to miss; large blonde Norwegian, wearing the most adorable ugly Christmas sweater imaginable, with a big knitted Rudolph on it who had a flickering red led light as a nose. His thick blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, leaving a couple strands to dance around his face. Thor noticed Loki, waved at him subtly and smiled.

Loki instantly got weak in the knees. His anger subsided right away when he saw that ray of sunshine sitting on one of the comfy chairs. Thor got up to greet Loki with a hug. He was towering over him, and he felt… surprisingly soft and wide.

‘Hey man, wow nice to see you! Merry Christmas.’ Thor smiled as he sat back down.  
‘Likewise! How long has it been… twelve years? I am so sorry I’m late,’ Loki said, pulling up another chair and taking a seat. The convo started off a little awkward and Loki kept gazing at Thor in wonder. He had expected him to be big, but there was a lot more plush on him than the pictures of two years ago had shown him. Thor’s facial hair covered a softer jawline and his face looked fuller, definitely when he smiled. The ugly Christmas sweater was tightly wrapped around a squishy mid-section that spilled over the waistband of his pants and his obviously muscular chest was well padded. 

Loki was mesmerized by the new chub and hoped he wasn’t staring too blatantly. To him, the extra fluff was a more than pleasant surprise, even though Thor seemed to be a bit shy about it, pulling his sweater down every time it rode up and covering his belly with his arms as inconspicuously as he could. 

As the time passed, the conversation became more comfortable. They reminisced about the good old times and their shenanigans, the dorky glasses Loki used to wear (‘I still have those!’) and how much of an arrogant Jock Thor used to be back then. ‘Oh man, the girls were all over you. I remember that very clearly!’  
‘They were crying so much when they heard I would never be interested in any of them.’ Thor laughed.   
‘Because you loved the skinny bookish nerd that was me!’  
‘Exactly. A skinny bookish nerd who turned into a sleek, stylish looking businessman. Look at you! I suppose I had a taste in potential.’ Both laughed out loud. This whole getting back in touch thing was the best idea Loki’s had in quite a while.

In between laughs and memories, Loki observed how Thor ordered one calorie dense venti after the other, often paired with cheesecake, muffins or brownies, and consuming them quickly, as if he were in a hurry. Loki drank only a few black coffees, and occasionally munched on a granola bar. He never was a big eater. Thor obviously was. And after all those years it was finally showing. 

Loki felt a tension in his lower belly every now and then when he caught himself staring at Thor’s meaty thighs, but quickly looked away again because he felt his boner grow. It was simply too damn soon for that and it became clearer that Thor didn’t feel comfortable about himself, so unlike the old days. The poor soul was probably eating away his nervousness and emotions. That thought broke Loki’s heart, but he wanted to let it pass quickly, trying to focus on what Thor was telling. And not trying to fantasize about licking those muffin crumbs off his fuzzy chin. Or the glazing off his lips. Definitely not.

The conversation became a bit more serious when the topic of relationships came along. Loki could see Thor was moved when he told him about his last boyfriend. The tiny jump Loki made finding out that Thor was single, was soon followed by a great sense of compassion, and subsequently, anger.

Thors ex appeared to be a first class jerk. A narcissistic and manipulative asshat. Loki now understood why there was so little of that cocky jock left to discover. ‘He seemed like a dream at first but showed his true colours after a few months. At some point, whatever I did wasn’t good enough even though I was still in love with him. It stressed me out and I began to comfort eat. A lot. Which made everything worse and eventually, probably to make a point, he cheated on me, blamed me for it, and broke up with me two months ago. Had to move back in with mum and dad, that’s how I returned to town.’ Thor had the saddest look on his face, fighting back the tears that were forming in his eyes. ‘But I’m happy I found you again. I truly am.’

Loki was internally fuming as the story progressed. How dare anyone treat this precious man like that? And why did Thor take all that crap?

‘I was desperate and in love, Loki. And I thought he would eventually change or something. It’s stupid. I gotta… gotta use the bathroom for a bit. Be right back, don’t leave ok?’  
‘Don’t worry, hun, I’ll be right here.’ Loki reassured him. 

Oh god… Loki knew this wasn’t the right time but… Thor’s ass was so very much there: big, round and perfect. Loki’s eyes followed it, watched it move and slightly bounce as he walked.  
Damn. All these constantly changing feelings were confusing. Loki decided to use his time alone to mentally get things in order: Thor was hot as fuck. Fact. Thor had an evil ex who had made him stressed. Fact, but fixable. Loki also acknowledged his slumbering preference for chubby guys was very much awake. Fact. It was awake and ready for action.

‘Can I order you something more?’

Loki was roused from his musings. Thor had returned and Loki could clearly see he had been crying. It was high time for Loki to put a smile on his face again or at least try to make this sad panda happier.

‘No thank you, I’m good. However… I was wondering, what are you going to do later? It’s Christmas eve.’ Loki asked.

Thor froze for a minute. He didn’t expect that question. ‘Mum and dad aren’t home. They are at my aunt and nan  back in Norway for Christmas so… I’m basically alone.’

‘Like hell you are! Nobody should be alone on Christmas eve and certainly not you and your cute butt.’ Loki decided. Thor being alone during Christmas wasn’t going to happen. Not on his watch.

Thor smiled shyly. ‘Are you sure? I don’t want to be any trouble. I mean… its really nice of you but haven’t you got plans of your own?’

‘I have one, and that’s taking you home with me, order in some good food and watch the cheesiest Christmas movies under a blanket by the fire. I shouldn’t be alone for Christmas either, you know.’ Loki said and winked.

–

Before Thor could realize what was happening, he was already sitting next to Loki in his car. He didn’t know what to say anymore, feeling embarrassed about crying on their date, not resembling his profile picture and overeating again. He blamed it on the nerves first, but then he blamed himself. ‘Grow a damn spine Odinson.’ He muttered in his mind, mentally punishing himself for losing control. He gazed out the window to see all the Christmas lights everyone had put up in town. He felt weirdly ashamed and blessed at the same time so he could use some distraction. Maybe Loki did this out of charity anyway, so he decided not to think ahead too much.

Thor sometimes turned around to look at Loki, who had indeed become a very attractive young man. The lankiness had been replaced by a body type Thor had seen on dancers and trapeze artists and the like: lithe and athletic, very well balanced. Strong yet delicate, just like his razor sharp jawline contrasting his soft, bright green eyes, the things Thor already loved back in the day. And now he was going home with him. A kind of warmness filled his heart.

‘Ha. This is it, my humble little spot.’ Loki quickly parked the car and hopped out before Thor could even undo his safety belt. (‘Why was everything made for tiny skinny people?’) Loki gallantly opened the door for him, as if he were his driver. ‘After you, sir.’ He giggled.

Loki then grabbed Thors hand to take him to his house. ‘Come, its nice and warm inside. You want a hot coco?’ Thor nodded and looked around the hallway as he took off his coat. It was a neat place, festively decorated but not overdone. It smelled cosy too, a bit like cinnamon mixed with fresh laundry. Homely and pleasant. The living room was very warm, Loki wasn’t joking about that. Thor explored it, looking at the pictures on the wall, the scented candles, the roaring fireplace, stylish furniture and the enormous book collection while Loki was busy making them hot chocolate.

‘What do you wanna eat?’ Loki asked, popping his head around the corner, making Thor chuckle. ‘I think I ate too much already.’ Thor answered, getting a bit pouty.

‘Ok, who are you and what have you done with “Thor – The Black Hole – Odinson”  because I really like that guy.’

Thors cheeks turned red. ‘I really shouldn’t.’

‘Nonsense. I invited you for dinner and dinner you shall have. I remember you being a pizza lover, is that still correct?’ Loki laughed.

‘Well, yes, but..’

‘No buts. I’m calling Antonio’s.’

There was no stopping him. And holy crap, Antonio’s was still in business. Thor decided to just roll with it because he didn’t want to say ‘no’ to Loki, who had the best intentions, and flopped down on the couch.

After making the call, Loki returned to the living room holding two big cups of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. ‘I never forgot how you like your coco.’ Loki said smiling, sitting down next to Thor. Thor was impressed. He never remembered such random things very well. He felt very special. He took a sip, whipped cream clinging to his mustache. ‘This is delicious. Your mum made them like this, right?’

Loki nodded proudly. ‘She did. And every time I make it, she’s with me a little bit.’ Thor put his arm around Lokis shoulder gently. ‘She was amazing, your mum. Kind, funny, just the coolest mum.’

‘Yes, but so is yours, Thor.’ Loki mused.

‘Yes, my old lady is the sweetest. I need a place of my own though.’ Thor smiled. ‘If I live with her and dad much longer I’m never getting back in shape again. She keeps baking me things that I can’t refuse. She does it out of love but it isn’t good for me on the long run. I’ve gotten bigger than dad.’ Thor laughed when he said it but he was in fact very serious. And feeling unbearably warm. That fireplace was heating up the room a little too well to Thors liking. Loki noticed little beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

‘You alright?’ He asked.  
‘Ooh, I’m fine, just a bit warm.’  
‘Take that sweater off then.’  
‘What is it, don’t you like the sweater?’  
‘I love it, but if you’re melting in it, you’d better take it off.’  
‘I’d rather not.’  
‘Oh come on.’  
‘What?’  
‘Stop being such a wuss. What is holding you back?’  
‘All right. Just… don’t… I don’t know… stare, laugh or whatever.’ Thor huffed and began taking the sweater off, only to be assisted by Lokis swift hands right away, pulling it off in a quick move.

‘There. That’s better, isn’t it.’ Loki sighed, trying to look at Thors eyes instead of those freshly revealed love handles and belly, hugged in a tight shirt.  
‘It’s less warm at least.’ Thor said, a bit shocked about Lokis sudden act.   
‘You shouldn’t be so insecure, beautiful.’ Loki whispered as he jokingly booped Thors nose.   
Thor had no idea what to say, but he felt Lokis reaction was quite reassuring. He called him beautiful, that felt good.  
‘No really, I mean it.’ Loki said, noticing Thor freezing a bit. ‘Please, just let me…’ he added, placing one hand on Thors belly.  
Thor flinched. ‘Oh, no, it’s ehh… I really don’t feel…’  
‘Shhh.’ Loki shushed. ‘Please… let me.’ He kissed Thor on the cheek.   
‘What are you doing?’ Thor asked, all muscles tensed.   
‘What does it look like, silly, I’m trying to make you feel good, if you let me?’ Loki placed his other hand on Thor’s thigh. 

Thor inhaled sharply: Loki had obviously not forgotten what Thors erogenous zones were, inner thigh and belly touches were a one way ticket to Thor getting Very Turned On. And Thor noticed that he only got even more sensitive there.

‘You don’t have to do this, you know.’ He still tried to back away, feeling overwhelmed and not deserving all this.  
‘Oh, but I do. Because I want to.’ Lokis sweet smile transformed into a naughty one.  
‘Are you sure?’  
‘Absolutely positive.’ Loki whispered as he slid down from the couch to kneel before Thor on the carpet, lifting up Thors shirt with the utmost care and discretion. He didn’t want to ruin a perfect belly reveal by making Thor flinch and back away, but Thor decided to run with it. 

The shirt was only rolled up half way when the pizza delivery guy unknowingly ruined Lokis small breakthrough with Thor. Pizza was best eaten warm, and he could postpone exploring Thors body for a while longer, definitely when he could watch him eat in the mean time, which was enjoyable in itself. Thor agreed, luckily, to eat first. But for him it was mostly relief from postponing something he felt a bit vulnerable about, but at the same time, he wanted it bad. He wanted to share this with Loki.

‘You’re really crazy, you know that?’ Thor laughed. ‘You ordered like 4 xl pizzas of which you remembered were my favourites, even the chefs special with extra bacon and no olives. You’re beginning to creep me out, man.’ He continued, opening a couple of boxes out of curiosity. Right after he smelled the enticing aromas, he went to town on the first one, humming happily and praising Antonio’s with his mouth full. Loki unpacked one more box.

‘Oh shut up. You even got the damn garlic bread!’ Thor shouted enthusiastically when Loki dangled it in front of his eyes. ‘You are insane.’ Thor giggled, happily taking a bite. ‘You have to eat it too if you still wanna kiss me.’ Thor added playfully. Loki noticed how different Thor was already behaving compared to earlier. Better. Happier. More at ease, probably realizing Loki was OK with his new shape. This was going very well.

Of course Loki ate the garlic bread, and the occasional pizza slice Thor would give him when he asked for one. But most of all, Loki watched how Thor managed to eat 3 whole pizza’s in only 45 minutes, eating them as if he was making love to them. It made Loki rock hard and hungry for Thor. He wanted to touch him. He imagined what having sex with Thor would be like, how deliciously heavy his body would feel when his full weight would be pressed upon him. He couldn’t wait to touch Thors belly now he had a serious food baby that was challenging the fabric of that already figure hugging shirt. The thoughts made Loki moan spontaneously.

That moan did not go unnoticed. Thor even stopped eating for a minute, looking at Loki. ‘Hey, what was that all about?’ He asked.  
Loki couldn’t contain himself anymore. ‘Thor, I’ve been wanting to do this since this afternoon.’ He blurted out, almost growling, before settling himself back down on the floor between Thors legs.   
Thor saw Loki’s horniness was real. He recognized the hunger in those green eyes all too well to know he wasn’t playing games. The delicious pizza’s had brightened Thor’s mood. Or was it truly Loki who did?

Thor carefully put the pizza box down beside him and leaned back to give Loki more room to let him do whatever he wanted to do. ‘I thought we were going to watch cheesy movies?’ Thor grinned. ‘Later..!’ Loki growled, running his hands all over Thors inner thighs. ‘First, I’m going to still my hunger for you.’ Loki began tugging on Thors shirt with his teeth, lifting it up a little. Before continuing, he watched Thor’s facial expressions closely, still hesitant to scare him off, even though he got this far.

Loki luckily saw Thor had lolled his head back and closed his eyes, corners of his mouth curled up a little in a contented smile. ‘Perfect.’ Loki thought and went in for the kill. He pulled the shirt off over Thors head (messing up his hair) and immediately began kissing all over Thor’s ample chest (soft!) and belly (so damn soft!) 

He took in every curve, dimple and fold; nipping on the squishiest parts gently, occasionally flicking his tongue over Thors deep belly button and hardened nipples, while his hands squeezed into Thors love handles and thighs. To Loki’s pleasant surprise, Thor thoroughly enjoyed the body worship. All the doubts and insecurities had seemingly drifted off to a faraway place, and made room for a pure, raw, hedonistic sensation of being spoiled like a little prince. Thor softly groaned in approval when Loki began rubbing his prominent, stuffed belly. He even arched his back a little to let Loki touch more bared skin that needed tending to. Giving in to it all completely.

‘Oh my.’ Loki grinned, ‘You were in dire need of proper spoiling, weren’t you, gorgeous?’ Thor answered with a moany ‘hmmmyess..’ and a contented sigh. ‘The pleasure is all mine, babe.’ Loki hummed. ‘There is so much of you to pleasure…’ he added, before kissing all over Thor’s belly again, this time less cute and innocent but more ravishing, pushing his face into the chub. He kissed his lower belly some more, tracing the subtle line of hair to Thor’s already hardened cock.

Thor flinched again, but not like earlier. This was a turned-on-so-badly-every-touch-is-too-much-flinch. And it felt damn good, so familiar and yet so refreshing. This was the Proper Loving that he had not experienced in quite a while. His body welcomed every touch, kiss, grope and even those little bites Loki liked to give him sometimes. His pants were straining. Thor reached for the buttons and loosened them, sighing of relief. Both his hard, aching cock and his lower belly were free now. Loki saw his chance to rid Thor of his shoes and pants entirely, before proudly gazing at Thor’s naked body as if he were a work of art he just finished. He wanted to kiss the red lines away that Thors waistband had given him.

Loki then stood up, and stripped himself in front of Thor seductively, jutting his hips and touching himself in the process. Thor moaned, seeing that beauty on display, feeling the fire within his body realizing that beauty had sexy plans with him.

‘You’re so damn beautiful.’ Thor moaned. ‘Do with me whatever you want, I’m yours.’ He was captivated, Loki’s lean body was flexible, his every move so effortless and supple. The warm light of the flickering flames from the fireplace reflected on his creamy, pale skin. Such a sight to behold. He wanted him close to him right away.

‘Oh, but I will.’ Loki answered, gently placing himself on Thors lap and embracing him. He reached over a little to grab another slice of pizza. ‘Open up, you haven’t finished yet.’ Thor greedily did as he was told, fully aware of the fact that this would please Loki a lot. A fact supported by Loki’s loud moaning when Thor licked and sucked the last bits of cheese and tomato from his fingers, sucking so hard that even his chubby cheeks caved in a little, winking at Loki. Loki shuddered of horniness, quickly reaching for the last slice to repeat the act, making himself squirm on Thor’s soft and comfortable lap.

‘If we’re gonna be back together, I will want to do this a lot.’ Loki breathed. ‘Also I will want to do YOU a lot.’ He added, whispering into Thors ear before licking and nipping the lobes. Loki flipped himself around so Thors hips were placed between Loki’s thighs, and both their dicks rubbed against each other. Loki began to move his hips, creating more friction and making them both leak heavily. ‘Stay here.’ Loki commanded, getting up to quickly get them some lube.

Thor used the occasion to drape himself all over Loki’s couch, shoving pizza boxes and pillows out of the way. He wanted a nice comfortable fuck now: he was too stuffed to do anything else. While Loki was still rummaging though a bathroom closet upstairs, Thor realized something: he didn’t need to get ‘in shape’ to receive love. The best Love. Loki’s love relied purely on Thor being Thor. Alright, and perhaps Loki had developed a preference for bigger guys that Thor answered perfectly. He also realized it took Loki only a few hours to make him feel whole again and happy, which was nothing short of a miracle.

‘Ooh, getting comfy, are we?’ Loki stood in the doorway, bottle of lube in one hand, other hand on his cock, subtly playing with it. Thor smiled and stretched himself like a lazy fat cat and positioned himself on his back. ‘You want me like this? Or do you want my ass?’ He giggled, turning around again on all fours, presenting his wiggling thick buns to Loki. Loki lost his cool demeanor right away. Thor’s cute, jiggly display was very sexy and damn… the choices! He wanted to fuck that ass but also ride Thor’s cock all night long. Loki decided Thor should come first: this was his party.

‘You choose.’ Loki offered. Thor flipped himself on his back right away, beckoning Loki to ride him. ‘I need to be…prepared. Not used to your size anymore.’ Loki said, handing over the lube to Thor and placing himself on his lap. Thor loved the compliment, it made him blush. He beckoned Loki to lay down on him so Thor could lube him up. The sheer bliss Loki felt when his body was allover Thor’s, was almost enough to make him cum. Loki felt so small all of the sudden, their contrast in size and the pressure on his cock squeezed between their bodies was heavenly.

Thor’s skilled fingers worked on Loki’s ass with patience, massaging the pert mounds before touching the puckered flesh between them, making Loki gasp and grind his hips against Thor. Thor answered, bucking up his hips as well, grinding back against Loki, lifting him up with incredible ease. Such strength! Loki realized he was on top of an athlete, but he now first experienced a little bit of what Thor’s body was capable of, and it drove him over the edge. He came between them, shouting and pushing his cock against Thors lower belly. ‘Oh my god..!’ Loki exclaimed. ‘That was not the plan.’ He added, laughing and collapsing onto Thor.

Thor laughed along, loving how horny Loki was because of him and feeling increasingly sexy. ‘You are full of surprises, aren’t you?’ Thor held Loki tighter against him, while still gently pushing his finger in and out of Loki’s slick hole. ‘Don’t worry. I still recharge… really quick.’ Loki grinned against Thors neck. Thor added another finger, feeling Loki relaxing a little more. Loki let out a soft groan when he felt it, but then fell back into his bliss, his hands tangling through Thor’s hair gently and kissing his soft cheeks he adored so much.

Thor added a third finger shortly after, and Loki straightened himself a bit, feeling his strength return. Loki then straddled Thor’s chest, sitting up and pulling Thor’s hand away from his ass. ‘That’s enough, sweetie. I want to be very tight around you.’ Loki grabbed both Thor’s wrists and pinned them down above the blondes head. ‘Just let me pretend for a minute you can’t move those big muscly arms.’ Loki smiled, knowing damn well that Loki could never keep Thor pinned down if Thor didn’t want to.

‘Oh I definitely can’t move now.’ Thor joked, playing the game and making Loki chuckle. ‘Not like that!’ Loki said, trying to act sternly despite the inevitable fit of giggles. He loved how much the old, cheerful Thor was returning. It was almost like magic. Loki gave Thor’s throbbing cock a few strokes with lube, still holding him pinned down with one hand. He positioned himself and reached around to guide Thor’s dick inside him slowly. He let out the tiniest gasps and moans as he lowered himself onto Thor, while Thor made almost the same sounds in unison. 

Literally everything about Thor was long and thick and almost too much to handle, which was making it feel particularly good. Loki began to move slowly, still holding his breath from time to time since this was truly a lot to take in. Thor lolled his head from side to to side, biting his lip and moaning softly in Loki’s rhythm, bucking his hips ever so slightly to reach deeper inside.

That subtle display of strength together with feeling filled up to his max, made Loki hard again. He increased his speed, thinking about wanting to fill up Thor’s ass too. He groaned louder at every thrust, eyes closed, fully inside the moment. He saw and felt Thors belly jiggle against his thighs as he rode him.

It encouraged him to thrust on Thor harder, using more strength. This was exactly why he preferred bigger guys: Feeling their soft chub jiggle against him during sex or almost violently slapping himself against their fat bottoms while holding on to their love handles for dear life. There was something particularly erotic about it, and just thinking about it always made Loki rock hard.

Thor moaned loudly with every thrust, Loki felt perfectly tight around him. His fingers and toes began to tingle and deep inside his lower belly, he felt a delightful pressure building up. His hands were still pinned down and he loved being treated this way. So spoiled and worshipped. Nobody could ever make him feel the way Loki did right now. Loki convulsed around his cock, making Thor writhe in delight, hitting Lokis sweet spot right after.

‘Hng yes, right there!’ Loki grunted. ‘Thassit… yes..yes! Oh!’ Loki squeezed around Thor’s dick tightly, evoking more squirming and thrashing from Thor. ‘Yess!’ Thor exclaimed, feeling his climax coming, fucking into Loki with an uncontrolled full force. Loki almost lost his balance riding the not so silent powerhouse beneath him. 

Thor suddenly proved himself to be a downright beast that could not be tamed anymore. Loki had to let go of Thors wrists in order to stay on top of him, latching onto whatever part of Thor he could grab, feeling like a rag doll. Thor quickly held on to Loki, pushing him against himself. Loki couldn’t move a muscle. Thor thrusted into Loki a couple more times before he came inside him, panting, shouting and almost crying of pure bliss and happiness. Loki came shortly after, once more on Thors lower belly, messing him up real good.

‘Ho…ly…fuck..!’ Loki sighed, collapsing onto Thor again. Thor was still trying to catch his breath and coming back to earth, holding Loki close to him. They stayed like that for at least half an hour, a wheezing blissful mess. Thor nuzzled into Lokis sweaty hair, humming contently. Loki softly straddled Thors shoulder, kissing his chest.  
‘Shower?’ Loki suggested.  
‘Shower.’ Thor smiled. ‘Together.’   
‘Are we… back together again?’ Thor whispered into Loki’s ear.  
‘Oh yes.’ Loki stated confidently. ‘Very much.’  
This was undoubtedly the best Christmas eve both had ever had.


End file.
